


Fate Be Damned, Let's Ruin These Streets In Blood

by CheeseDoots



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Mollymauk, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseDoots/pseuds/CheeseDoots
Summary: With the completion of his training under Trent Ikithon, Bren spends his early life as a Volstrucker, sent out to the world to play fetch and murder those who cause problems with the Assembly's agenda. As of recently, he has kept a strict guard over information regarding the Luxon Beacon given to the Assembly to study, and taken up teaching part time in the Academy. A seasoned veteran of combat and wizardry, Bren has found himself settled in finely with Vess DeRogna's failed experiment Lucien, who refused to work for her after Resurrecting him from his second death. All until a peculiar Drow spikes a unique interest in both Bren and Lucien...
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. My eyes are always on you

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So this has been a thought that simply will not leave me alone so I am Fully Indulging in it instead!
> 
> I will be putting some further tw's and tags at the beginning if need be! (There's no way I can tag all of the things I'll include in the tags but I will do my best to update tags!) 
> 
> Other than that, Enjoy!

_ Sickening sights… crimson spattered in the dust and a wickedly twisted pleasure warped inside Bren… a filthy hand on his shoulder.  _

_ "Look at how proud you've made the empire...wonderful work turning those traitors to their fate."  _

The last words he remembered from that monster. It had been a decade and the memory haunts him still. A cold sweat trails across Bren's forehead. When did he sit up in bed? Where was his beloved-

"Darling-… what's the matter?…you look paler than a ghost." Lucien set a glass of water by the bedside and sat next to Bren. Hands quickly tangled together and the two found themselves in a tight embrace, Lucien stroking over Bren's shoulder blades and Bren clasping his arms around the thin waist of his lover. Several moments of stifling silence passed and Lucien spoke up once again. "Bren… was it the dream again…?" Lucien dug deep for gentleness, holding Bren as tight as possible. A nod in response was all Bren could manage, and at least it was an affirmation.

"It's been on my mind…more than I would like it to be…" Bren couldn't help the venom seeping into his voice, cursing his own tongue. Lucien leaned into him, wrapping a lavender tail around Bren's leg and hugging him tighter. "I'm so sorry love, I truly am. Is there anything I can do?" Lucien offers, leaning down to give Bren a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"More of those? You have very healing lips Lucien…" Bren looks up, wiping tears from his eyes and relaxing his grip on Lucien's hips. "Oh of course~ I think I can accomplish such an important task." Lucien teases with a scrunch of his nose and a mischievous smile. Bren exhales a light laughter and lets Lucien get comfortable by his side. They quickly move close to one another, Lucien moving Bren's head to rest on his chest. 

"There we are. Perfect for forehead kisses and pets, now isn't it?" Lucien gives several kisses over Bren's messy auburn hair and sweaty forehead. "Oh ew- darling I just got a mouthful of salt…" Lucien dragged his tongue over his lips, wiping it with the back of his free hand. 

Bren rolls his eyes and pokes Lucien in the ribs, earning a giggle from the flamboyant tiefling. "As if that's the worst thing you've had in your mouth…" Bren quips back, rolling from bed to towel his face off. Lucien drops his jaw and feigns offense with a hand clasping at imaginary pearls. " _ Breeeeeennnn~ _ ! You shouldn't talk about my favorite fuck in all of bloody Exandria like that. But you are right." Lucien smacks his lips together and laughs at the end of it. Bren actually turns to a mild offense, scowling with a devious smirk. "Oh why I should punish you, if only it weren't the middle of the night. Sleep sounds better than brat taming." Bren calls back and takes his sweet time cleaning up in the wash room adjacent to their master suite. Lucien sits up from bed and glares at Bren, crossing his arms and keeping a steady glare. "Brat taming?! I'm not a brat, I'm just demanding." Lucien defends and tilts his chin up and settles a scowl on his brow. 

"Demanding, needy, expensive, impulsive, hedonistic? That's awfully bratty sounding to me." Bren points out, coming back into the bedroom. He pauses and takes the glass of water, downing it quickly. "And I'm still not going to fuck you, its late and I want sleep. No matter what kind of cute pleas you make." Bren finishes, laying back in bed next to Lucien. The tiefling eventually settles back down, pouting with his bottom lip and humming lowly. "Okay, I'm a little bratty… but only because I have you to spoil me so~ and you know you  _ love _ spoiling me." Lucien whispers, capturing a kiss on Bren's lips. Bren hums in return, smiling.

"Mmmm… you are right… I love seeing my beautiful Lucien decorated in the finest silk and jewelry. You deserve it all, you've been so good to me." Bren tucks a stray violet hair away from Lucien's face, stroking his fingertips over his horns just to watch him shudder at the contact. 

"You don't want to fuck me but you want to make me horny and watch me suffer huh?" Lucien pouts.

"Oh absolutely." Bren coos.

"You are the worst kind of villain.."

"Danke meine Liebe…Lass uns schlafen gehen, in Ordnung?" Bren yawns, setting once more into Lucien's arms. 

"Du... hast recht. Ich liebe dich Bren." Lucien responds, although his zemnian was choppy. Bren still smiled and kissed his palms and cheeks before finding peaceful sleep. Lucien followed right behind in slumber.

The dream continued through the night… Bren did not sleep thoroughly with the image of homes and bodies falling in the fire. Nothing of that cruelty would settle in him. Not to what he's done to the family he lost years ago and not to what he's just done weeks ago to those he used to call 'friends 'in the academy. After all Candles should be lit with a roaring flame.

  
  
  


A hazy twilight morning came with the sun barely peeking over the horizon of Rexxentrum. Bren awoke to a snoring and deeply asleep Lucien by his side, his tail wrapped around Bren's thigh and a lavender hand clutching Bren's forearm. Holding on to him to keep him safe… even in sleep. 

Maybe the nightmares weren't so scary, not with Lucien here. Bren leaned ever so quietly in, and kissed Lucien right on his cheek, nose, and then soft lips. 

" _ Mmmmmmrrrmmh _ ?" Lucien grumbles and yawns loudly, flushing sleepy tears away from his eyes against the pillowcase. "Darling? Is it morning?" Lucien asked in a drowsy daze, attempting to right himself and untangle all of his strewn about extremities. Bren snuffed out his own laughter and gave him another kiss. " _ It is morning time and time for work. _ " Bren whispered to him a secret of their own to share. A secret that made Lucien groan in distaste at such a thought protruding his mind so early. 

"Bren, what a mood killer… you tell me we have to work and yet kiss me all over. Nothing but filthy teasing from you." Lucien clicked his tongue and quietly  _ tsk'd _ at Bren while denying him any more kisses. "That's very unsexy of you." 

" _ Unsexy _ ? Lucien, that's not a word. Don't you chastise me about teasing." Bren pressed his pointer finger into Lucien's nose and watched him scrunch it in response before pulling away. Lucien slinked over and sat square in Bren's lap and pushed him backwards with little resistance from him.

"Do you know how much restraint I have every morning not to bend you over and fuck you from dawn to dusk? You sleep all nude and beautiful next to me in fine silk and early light." Bren clasped his hands over Lucien's hips firmly. Lucien shudders at the sudden touch, like his body truly craved it and had been starved of it. 

"I know. And do you know, if destroying the Assembly doesn't work out for you, I think erotic poetry would~" Lucien trailed off and scratches his manicured fingernails lightly over Bren's chest. 

"I'm sure it would… but it still doesn't solve the problem I have with all this.. what do you call it all the time?" Bren starts and falsely ponders-

"Pent up sexual frustration and stress?" Lucien echos in response.

"Yes, that. Wouldn't writing sexy poetry only make it worse?" Bren concludes his point with a smirk plastered to his cheeks.

"Who said you'd be writing? Those words are for me only~" Lucien rolls his hips down roughly, starting a smooth motion to grind against Bren and work him fully with nothing more than his hips.

"Ah, ah, ah. I will not have you being incessantly horny today. We have work to do and you will not distract me today." Bren throws his legs out from under Lucien's lanky form and stands up from bed, setting him back on the bed. He points to the washroom and smirks wildly. "Let's save time, ja?" Bren suggests, much to the immediate delight of Lucien. The tiefling slides from the bed edge and giggles as he drags Bren by the hand into the washroom. A quick turn to firmly close the door, and another turn on his heels to face Lucien slowly sinking to his knees. His forked infernal tongue darted out to slowly drag over his lips. 

"Oh~ my my, look at you… are you going to be good and start the shower and undress me?" Bren questions, raising his brows and watching the sudden hitch of Lucien's breath as he stands up again. He shuffled over and started the shower up, closing the door to let the water get hot. Lucien strides back over, clear excitement all over his body, from his hungry eyes and mouth to the impatient swish of his tail. Lucien stood with his hands on Bren's top button of his pajamas, waiting for him to potentially object. Bren looks up at him with another quirk of his brow and a well practiced scowl of expectancy. 

"Do I have to command you?" Bren falls easily into his wonderful role, memorizing every tail twitch, ear flattening out, warm mahogany tint painting Lucien's cheeks, and excited dart of his solid red eyes over Bren's body. Lucien's slender fingers expertly undo the buttons and he hangs the shirt over an empty towel hook. He's back within seconds, hands all too excitedly pulling down Bren's pants and underwear in one motion. Lucien licks his lips again and soaks in every inch of Bren's vaguely muscular body, every inch or so a different scar or scrape, and curly dark hair in various shades of auburn. Two heavily calloused hands stroke over Lucien's cheeks and tangle into his hair to give a rough pull to the side, tearing his gaze away. 

Bren took his time to step out of his night trousers and stare at Lucien, who was damn near salivating. "Every time I think I can't possibly love you anymore, my eyes are cupid stricken by you Bren… just take the arrow and put it through my eyes already." Lucien muses, brushing his fingers over the heavy chest hair in curly clusters on Bren's torso. Bren bites down on his lip, dropping the dominant glint to his eyes, falling instead to an overwhelming swell of affection. 

"How soft you've made me Lucien. I would never do something so cruel… I love seeing you alight with desire. You're the only one on this earth who looks at me like this." Bren sighs, walking both of them to the shower, letting his hands come to rest on Lucien's tattooed shoulders, trail down his arms, and meet to hold his hands. 

"You mean like you're the best decision I've ever made? Because you are. I'd happily die and be revived from the earth a thousand times over to be with you." Lucien leans in and steals a momentary kiss off Bren's lips. 

"Ja… like that." Bren opens the shower door for them and steps in, holding the door for Lucien to follow him after. It took no longer than a single glance before Bren was pinning Lucien to the shower wall and grabbing his horns to bring him in for a crushing kiss. Lucien drops down and moans loudly at the contact and subtle rubs against the smooth base of his horns. His knees buckle and he just can't help but to kneel in front of Bren again, mouthing wherever he could reach and glide his hands over heated, wet, skin and revel in the sensation. Lucien closed his eyes, wrapping his mouth around Bren's cock, sucking the tip eagerly. 

Lucien stared up, blinking his long purple tinged lashes at Bren, sucking down to the hilt in one swift motion. Bren gasped and buckled a little, spreading his legs to keep himself upright, clinging to the wall behind Lucien with one hand, and stroking his free hand over his silky hair and gripping it once more. "Oh how I love when you take me like this~ it's so wonderful Lucien~" Bren bucked his hips into Lucien's mouth, listening to him choke a little and moan right after, slapping his tail repeatedly against the bottom of the shower. Lucien sucked over and over, burying his nose into Bren's curly dark hair, careful when he bites down softly and rolls the piercing on his tongue over the soft underside of the growing erection in his mouth. 

Bren gave another buck into the incredible sensation Lucien provided, inhaling sharply at the pressure building from the stimulus. "Lucien… Lucien~ love oh- oh oh oh~ Lucien~!" Bren dissolves fully, indulging in every second of the euphoria Lucien gave him with such masterful skill. How selfish would it be for him to ask Lucien to keep him like this all day? 

Bren abandoned the future thoughts and focused on rocking his hips in rhythm with Lucien's sucking and sudden bobbing motion as he moved his head to encourage ever greater pleasure. With every thrust Bren felt closer… closer, oh how could he resist? Bren gives in and grabs both of Lucien's majestic horns and thrusts in deep, holding him there for a few moments, feeling his jaw go slack and his body relax. Bren breathed deeply and started his own pace. A steady snap of his hips as he hit the back of Lucien's throat and felt no resistance, only pleasure and heat. Bren shudders, he was only a man, the gods truly blessed him with a perfect lover. Bren took a moment to tenderly stroke over Lucien's horns and hair and alternating strokes. 

"My love~ you are absolutely allowed to touch yourself~ I want to hear you cry in pleasure with my cock in your mouth…" Bren pulls out for a moment, letting the saliva drip off him and savoring the blissful look in Lucien's eyes. He took a moment to register what was offered and then gasps as his hand finds his desperately hard erection. "Thank you Bren~" Lucien weakly whispers, his voice hoarse and dripping with sweet lust and pure gratitude. Bren looked down to see Lucien's hand working himself rapidly, his breathing increases and his cheeks flush deeper purple than the heat from the shower could ever accomplish. Bren takes it as a sign to push back inside Lucien's open mouth, continuing to thrust into him. The gagged moans and desperate whimpers of an incoming orgasm only spurred Bren on. 

It wasn't a few minutes more like this that Lucien shoots his eyes open and shakes violently while he cums, spilling all over the shower floor and nearly screaming against Bren, his brows tilting up and his eyes rolling back as his throat tightens up and gags him. Bren feels the shift and one final thrust puts him over the edge and he pulls Lucien back as he cums on his tongue and a little over his face. Bren clings to Lucien's horns, forcing his shaking legs to stay upright. The two share a hazy afterglow and stare at each other for a tender moment, sharing a smile. Lucien is the first to laugh, wiping the cum from his eyes and cheeks. 

"That was amazing Bren… but you could have cum in my mouth… you know I like how you taste." Lucien shows off the cum stuck to his forked tongue, swallowing it down with a little friction. "Ow… my throat hurts…" Lucien rubs his neck with his clean hand. Bren kneels down and gives his legs a rest. He rests his hands on Lucien's arms again, kissing him all over. "I'm terribly sorry, my love. I was rather rough with you… but you did so wonderful. Thank you for trusting me like that." Bren points out, giving Lucien more kisses and gentle touches. "I'll make sure to get you some soothing tea for breakfast once we're clean. I'm really sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to-" Bren worries and kisses Lucien more, lavishing him with attention. 

"Oh dearest… I absolutely loved what you just did, that was one of the sexiest things you've done with my mouth." Lucien coughed a bit, drinking in some warm water from the shower that sprinkled them. "It's perfectly fine, and of course I forgive you, but you don't have to apologize. If I wasn't enjoying it you know I'd pinch your thigh like I do any time we do new things and I happen to not enjoy it." Lucien states quite matter-of-factly and pulls Bren in for a hug, reciprocating his kisses all over. Bren finally exhales fully and hugs Lucien back. 

"Danke mein Liebe… truly. I love you so much, Lucien." Bren sighs. They stay for a moment, embraced and riding the hazy warmth of a fast, but phenomenal fuck. Lucien pressed one more kiss into Bren's jawline, grimacing at the sharp stubble that crept in overnight. 

"I love you too Bren, so much, and I would trust you to the ends of the material plane." Lucien replies, nuzzling his face into Bren's nape. 

"Thank you Lucien… ah… I am not as good with romance as I am with smut." Bren laughs lightly, earning a chuckle out of Lucien. 

"That is perfectly fine. I love you, your library half full of smut and the other half full of advanced arcana. And 100% Bren." Lucien teases. 

"It's really like 25% smut and 75% arcana."

"No, 50% smut, 40% arcana, and a solid 10% miscellaneous, where the hell did those farming and 'hoeing techniques' books even come from?" 

Bren snorted and Lucien joined in, both of them filling the shower with ridiculous amounts of joy. 

"A story for another day. Let's wash up, can you stand alright?" Bren asks, getting up on his feet after a moment of uncertain wobbling. Lucien stands up rather effortlessly, offering a smug grin. 

"I certainly can. May I shave your stubble today? You're more prickly than a bugbear." Lucien scrunches his face into a displeased grimace. 

"Of course. I trust you." Bren smiles and grabs the soap bottle to dose some into his hands. "May I scrub your scalp?" Bren asks in return and Lucien nods, swapping places with Bren and standing under the water spray and tilting his head back for Bren to start lathering him up.

Bren of course wastes no time in starting to scrub carefully at Lucien's scalp, trying not to touch his horns with the soap. Though Lucien is much different than most tieflings, Bren has done a lot of research on tiefling behaviors and culture, and tries to respect them as much as possible. He's rather amazed every time he gets to touch Lucien's horns. An extremely intimate act it is, and a sign of immense trust for anyone to touch them. Bren felt a sort of reverence in that regard. He was the only one allowed to touch them other than Lucien. 

"Bren? Are you listening?" Lucien's voice cuts through Bren's worshipping thoughts. 

"Ah- I am sorry, I was not my love."

"I noticed. Everything okay?"

"Oh yes! I was just thinking about how you let me hold your horns during sex."

"Oh? Really now? I was just saying that I really love it when you do."

"Really?"

"No. Darling I was just trying to get your attention."

"Oh. What was it you were actually saying?"

"Don't be so serious about my horns, I love it when you play with them. But I was actually asking if we were meeting that strange elven man that we're helping to research those beacons with today? He seemed so antsy last time we met." Lucien explained and Bren flushed a warm red. He liked it after all.

"Yes, I believe so. Dezran Thain, he is rather curious. But he's been funding the exploration and research so I suppose I cannot be too judgmental. He probably won it in some auction and wanted to see what it does. It is certainly strange but… I see no reason to question him." Bren prattles on a bit, taking the moment to consider what felt off about Thain. 

"Well, I don't trust him still...there's something about it. I just can't see a lot of true good in him. He barely even smiles! What kind of man doesn't get excited about an academic endeavor he's funding?" Lucien pouts a bit, lathering his body a little more vigorously than usual.

"I know, and he has no record in any lordship or land claims. He's strange but…"

"You already looked into his records?"

"Well. I peeked, but there was nothing. The Cobalt Soul Archives are always cooperative."

"Oooohhh… true. They have records of every big wig in Rexxentrum, but didn't he say he was from the Coast?" Lucien inquires, frowning at what he is suddenly doing. "Oh bloody hell, I'm talking about work already dammit. Bren just slap me please, I'm so sorry." Lucien apologizes and rinses off his hair and body from the soapy foam. 

"It's not that bad, but you are right. What made you think of it?" Bren inquires in return.

"It just came to me how much I don't want to see his boring and distrustful face today. Just like I don't want to see DeRogna's wrinkly old hag face either." Lucien frowned deeply, earning a small poke in the center of his brow from Bren. 

"All this frowning and negative thoughts after wonderful morning shower sex? Let me in your head, I will disintegrate all those nasty things." Bren pretends to fire off a spell with his hands like tiny guns. Lucien laughs at Bren pointing them at the ceiling, making small bang bang sounds with them. Lucien doubles over with laughter and snorts loudly and covers his mouth right after.

"See, look at that, I didn't even have to expend spell components for that one." Bren teases dryly, pretending to holster his finger guns. 

"You- you're so hahaha- you're so ridiculous Bren. I love your silly antics." Lucien fights off the last of his giggles and kisses Bren on the lips. "Get over here spell cowboy and let me clean your hair." Lucien dollops a blob of soap in his palm and splats it in Bren's hair.

"That looks like cum you just squished on my hair." Bren plainly noted. Lucien roared with another snort filled laughing fit. 


	2. Meins, und Meins Allein.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a casual day for work... at least for Bren and Lucien, especially being co-conspirators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! Chapter 2 is done! Holy guacamole, I can't believe the amout of love the first chapter got, so thank you all so much! I know it isn't a lot of writing and this won't be a super long fic, but for my first one, I'm excited to write and share with all of you! 🥺😭🥰💛

It took the pair an extra effort to get out of their home on time, both working together in perfect synchronization to accomplish tasks. Even if it meant bringing Lucien's morning tea in a small thermos to go. Bren smoothed his coat out and with a sturdy key locked the door, strolling out of their shared home. Bren loops his arm into Lucien's elbow as they walk through the quiet streets of early morning Rexxentrum. 

The Shimmer district was usually calm except for the rare and occasional shop keeper setting out in the morning. Lucien always waves and offers brilliant smiles to their neighbors, while Bren sticks to a much smaller, shorter greeting. As always, the neighbors and early morning folk wave back and smile often when they see Lucien's dazzling charm. It's only natural, and oftentimes Bren catches himself staring in all of Lucien's radiance. Whatever he was before he was DeRogna's "student" is more than he could ever imagine. 

Oh he was doing it right now. Marveling how the early pink sunrise played with violet and lavender on his hair and skin, tinting them in a warm magenta. Bren squeezed Lucien's arm, leaning into his shoulder. 

"Mm? Oh, Bren, darling, are you alright?" Lucien reaches down to brush his knuckles over Bren's cheek. 

"Oh! Oh, ja ja ja, I am fine. Just… admiring you. Feeling a little tired too… Thank you for last night, I never did mention it." Bren muses, pressing a kiss to Lucien's shoulder, despite it being covered by his coat. 

"Oh Bren, love! You don't have to thank me for comforting you. It's what lovers do. It wouldn't be right for me to just leave you as you were, distressed and upset. I love you very much, I would much rather know you're safe and loved than to ever cast you aside." Lucien elaborates and pinches the edge of Bren's nose. Bren scrunches it up and laughs at the silly nature of the punishment to his apology. 

"Still… I won't let you go unappreciated. Maybe we should get out of town for a little while and go somewhere warm and enjoyable." Bren suggests and Lucien's tail curled and swished excitedly. 

"You mean it?! Oh please tell me you're thinking of the coast? Nicodranis is so beautiful this time of year~!" Lucien's voice radiates a little too much excitement, especially for so early in the morning. The pair get a few grumpy glares from other folk waking in Rexxentrum and trying to go about their morning business.

"Lucien, ssshhh- goodness you'll wake the whole town!"

"Sorry… oops…"

"It's okay, but yes I was thinking of the coast… maybe we take a week off? Just you and me and beautiful beaches and a hotel room all our own…" Bren affirms Lucien's desires, and takes in all the pleasure of watching how he blushes and how his fingers lace into Bren's at the mention of a romantic getaway. 

"Bren, I would love that so much. I think that would be perfect for us." Lucien chimes, pulling on Bren's arm to grip him in a hug. Bren huffs out a squeezed breath and laughs. 

"I think so too. It's been so long since we got to go somewhere. I'll see if I can put in a request…" Bren ponders, stroking little circles over Lucien's shoulders and back.

_"Agreed."_ Lucien whispers back, smiling afterwards. "And I know there's quite a few members of the assembly I might be able to sway in favor of our request."

"You're going to use that brilliant charm and experience in being deceptive and manipulative for a vacation request?" Bren raises an incredulous eyebrow at his lover.

" **_Maaaaaaaybe~_ **? But I certainly didn't say it now did I?" 

"Oh you little- you're terrible. I love you so much." Bren fondly strokes his hand over Lucien's arm, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it. Lucien giggles and bashfully waves his other hand. 

"My handsome gentleman~ proclaiming your love so openly. You're so romantic Bren. I wish we didn't have to come here to these bloody towers and deal with all this… I wish I could find those people I traveled with… now that was a life to live..." Lucien trails on and mulls over the thoughts in his mind. After a moment he sighs heavily and Bren's hands are on his shoulders to hold him close. 

"We'll find them eventually. I know you want to see them again… Hopefully I can make some breakthroughs with that tricky memory spell. Without Trent here the Assembly is finally recognizing a bit of my abilities… hopefully that progress keeps going." Bren explains and as they discuss plans, the pair makes it to the grounds of the Academy. 

Bren and Lucien share a reserved sigh and look between each other and untangle from their comfortably close walking and hand holding to standing next to one another with an air of professionalism. Lucien was the first to give a look of longing, separating from Bren and heading the other direction. He stops and gives Bren a chaste kiss to the cheek. "See you at the end of the day?" Lucien asks, grabbing Bren's hands once more. 

"Of course mein Liebe." Bren smiles and returns the kiss on the cheek. "Not a moment later either." Bren adds on. 

"I would never. Love you. Have a good day okay?" Lucien presses one final kiss to Bren's forehead and pulls away with a deep frown and tucks his hands into his coat pockets. Bren nods and adjusts his scarf. "Thank you. You too Lucien. Love you." Bren smiles and deeply sets his scowl. Neither wanted to leave the other but.. they share one more wave and head off to their respective places. 

Lucien walks off to the Candles to help in the issues regarding the recent incident and Bren walks off towards the Academy grounds. Bren had been assigned the teaching position that Trent was in for the fall semester. Upon his untimely leave and most recent death, Bren became the obvious choice to continue this position, but the question of who would fill the Archmage of Civic Influence position was still up for debate.

Bren couldn't help but to entertain the smile that came to his face as he thought of watching Trent expiring right in his sleep. One swift blade struck from his beautiful Lucien.

Oh and the icing on top is his beloved Lucien throwing off the entire investigation for them, so carefully and concisely. Scattering the mercenaries under false identity. Bren and Lucien under false identity… no one would ever figure it out. After all… they had been home that night like they were every night, according to the surrounding neighbors. 

Maybe Bren had altered a few memories. Not the worst he's done, and it was for such a good cause! He would change things. No more Trent means no one would ever go through that horrible torture again. 

Never again would he hear that awful, sickening, twisted and malicious voice.

Bren breathes deeply and smiles at the thought that he would never see him again.

"Mr. Ermendrud? May I ask you a question?" A student pauses for a moment oh his way out of class. Bren had taken up teaching to the classes Trent no longer attended, and students were naturally curious by his presence. 

"Certainly. What can I help you with?" Bren asks in turn, offering a kind smile to the student who was trying their best not to fidget and stay standing straight and proper. 

"I'm sorry if this is out of line, but, what happened to Master Ikithon?" The student asks, already flinching out of fear that he would be punished for such a question. Bren furrowed his brow, sighing deeply and offering instead a relaxed lean in his chair and a somber expression.

"Mr. Ikithon has unfortunately passed due to an awful incident in The Candles two weeks ago. I know it is strange to suddenly not have him here and finding a replacement has been difficult. But please don't think I am anything like him. He was very hard on his students, but I do not agree with his harsh methods." Bren explains and watches the student relax a bit at the lack of retaliation for their question. 

"I promise. As long as everyone is respectful, I have no reason to punish anyone. Do not be so stiff. Now go on, you'll be late to your next class." Bren stands and shoos the student out the door, watching them smile a bit and wave goodbye. 

"Thank you Mr. Ermendrud! I can't wait for your class tomorrow!" The student scurries off and joins a group of peers with an excited smile. Bren smiles at everyone and leaves the door open to greet his next group of students… and among them a familiar lavender tiefling strolling the halls and earning stares of awe from the students passing to their classes. 

"Mind if I enter, Professor?" Lucien asks as he stands in front of Bren's classroom door. 

"I do not, but might I ask why you're here? Are they done with investigation for today?" 

"No. Just bringing you this. Julie from that cute little bakery had her stand out front of the grounds and I grabbed a little something. But I couldn't not get you your favorite." Lucien offers a little bag of savory smelling bread and meat to Bren's hands and drops it in them. Bren smiles fondly and almost leans in to kiss Lucien, before remembering that several students were already watching them. "Thank you Lucien. I appreciate the drop off lunch, and _I love you very much but all my students are watching and you are causing quite the excitement._ " Bren whispers the last part and motions to the enthralled, curious eyes of the Academy students. Lucien looks around and notices the attention, smiling and waving at everyone nearby. 

"Oops. Seems I've caused just enough chaos today! See you after work love~!" Lucien teases and leaves Bren with crimson cheeks as he saunters off back down the hall. Bren sighs and walks back into his classroom, sitting at his desk and setting the food in a little cabinet below. A few students giggle and share whispers as they walk into class, and Bren quietly sets his face into his palms. How did he love Lucien so much to tolerate near public humiliation and he was only three classes into the day. There would undoubtedly be rumors spawning by the end of the day. 

Bren looks up at his students settling into their seats, watching as their laughter turns to stiff and stifling silence. Bren laughs a bit himself and waits for the bell to ring, meaning class was in session. All of the students watch their new teacher with anticipation. 

"I will dismiss this little excited rumor at the very beginning of class here. It is no secret. That tiefling man you all saw just now? He's my life partner and I do care about him very much." Bren smiles brightly and watches the students all gasp and share beams of knowing they were right. A few more hushing laughs spread over the room. 

"Well, now that we can put that to rest, My name is Mr. Ermendrud. I will be teaching all of you the advancement of arcane equations and formulas. Let's get started." Bren clapped his hands and walked to his chalk board in preparation to begin his class.

Lucien trailed down the hallways in his borderline inappropriate manner. Flourishing each step with the sway of his tail and winking at several other stiffening and conservative instructors that passed by. But the symbol on the back of his fabulously embellished coat gave him full immunity. Only to be under scrutiny of the Retainer of the Crown. Though he shouldn't particularly flaunt his status- he knew what he was doing, watching eyes gaze to his feet and bodies turn away out of fear of who he represented, but curiosity demanding they continue to gawk at every detail on Lucien's tattooed body. 

Lucien eventually made his way back to the investigation site, pulling his hood back over his horns and covering his body in his black robes. His red eyes shift over the scene as his expression hardens. 

"Lucien. Where'd you go off to?" The voice of his associate comes from the side, pulling their hood back to reveal a dark skinned elven figure. A well known Cobalt Soul investigator, here to collect documentation from the incident, presumably. 

"Ah, Dairon, I just left to grab a bite to eat. I'm surprised you've stayed so long." Lucien notes, looking them up and down briefly. Disguising their robes to match his own. Clever.

"Yes, I actually wanted to speak to you personally. That is, should you have a moment on your lunch break." Dairon responds and gives an equal cursory glance to Lucien's body. 

"I can always make time for you… even if you're not supposed to be here. Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Lucien offers, looking around casually for people watching them. Lucien turns to block the eye line of anyone in the immediate vicinity. 

"No, here is fine. I wanted to ask if I may see the tattoo on the back of your neck?" Dairon asks directly, taking no time to prance around their request.

"I won't object, but why would you want to see it, if I may ask?" Lucien quirks his eyebrow, turning to lower his hood and pull back his shirt collar to reveal the red all seeing eye on his neck.

"One of my students has a similar design. Similar placement. I was just curious if it was mere coincidence." Dairon notes, examining the tattoo in great detail. 

"Is that so? Perhaps a coincidence… but let them know they must have very good taste. But it's quite uncharacteristic of you to be so nosey and up close." Lucien remarks, covering his body and horns back up. Lucien turns as Dairon covers their face and smiles a tiny smile. 

"That is exactly what Expositors are good at, is sticking their noses into places they don't belong. But no, I've already gathered all my notes and records, but I am also a curious person… sometimes." Dairon pats their jacket to the soft sound of parchment underneath. 

"You're soft for this student huh? See a lot of potential in them?"

"Enough to make her an Expositor."

"Tell her I wish her great luck then. I'm sure she'll be phenomenal under your guidance."

"She already is. I've taught her very little, and she impresses me each day with something new… perhaps I'll keep you in the loop when I find out why she got her tattoo."

"Please do. I'll be making a trip to the archives for Oliver here very soon, we can catch up then." 

"Sounds like a plan. Keep me updated on records, I know that we're keeping this affair quiet, and I don't like it, but it's for the best that this comes to a quiet resolution and the public doesn't find out." Dairon sighs and resentfully agrees, a stern scowl coming to her face.

"And neither can Ormid or Ludinus, or anyone else in the Crown Council. We're doing good so far, so thank you for the Cobal Soul's cooperation in this. It's made a world of difference." Lucien finally closes, and nods to Dairon. 

"Of course. Stay safe Lucien. And say hello to Bren for me hm?" Dairon requests and is gone in a matter of seconds. 

" _No problem. He'll be happy to know you said hello_." Lucien whispers out to the air, walking further into the investigation site to finish for the day. 

  
  


It was hours of classwork, assignments, helping, paperwork, and exhausting questions to ease all of the rumors from the day, but Bren finally closed the last page of the papers he had to grade and set the stack aside. He stretched in his chair and took the small satchel of the last of his treat from Lucien out and ate the leftover meat still in there. Bren clears the food mess from his desk, and then works quickly to straighten it out so it appears presentable for tomorrow. Right on time as the bells of the Academy towers chime in the distance, a final call for everyone to be back in dorms, and the end of the day for instructors. Bren packed his personal belongings and closed the classroom door behind him. 

Several others in the hallway were leaving, closing and locking their doors and heading out, giving small nods to one another. Bren exhales and locks his door before directly exiting the Academy and walking to the front of the Assembly grounds. It didn't take him long to spot a familiar lavender splash against the boring extravagance of Rexxentrum proper. Lucien's smile immediately brightens his cheeks and he holds his arms out for a hug. Bren strides over and happily accepts, earning a sweet kiss from Lucien's lips. 

"Oh, my love how it feels good to be in your arms again." Bren sighs and rests his head to Lucien's shoulder. Lucien holds him tight and peppers more kisses over his face. 

"I could certainly say the same. I missed you terribly~ even that brief meeting earlier today was not nearly enough to satisfy me." Lucien states between kisses and soft circles rubbed into Bren's back. 

"Me either… I missed you so very much." Bren looks up from his relaxed cuddle, gripling Lucien by the waist and dipping him down for a romantic sunset kiss, bells chiming in the background and people simply passing and chatting, music playing from a tavern nearby, and cheerful sounds as the night began. Bren lifted Lucien back up and held him close. 

"Oh Bren… I love you so much… how did I ever get so lucky…?" Lucien sighs dreamily, a warm blush painting his cheeks. 

"I could say the same but I'm only giving you everything you deserve in this lifetime." Bren winks and loops his right arm through Lucien's left and they walk in a unified pair. Lucien gently pulls them towards a stall of sweet looking treats and Bren nods, giving in immediately.

"No you're just spoiling me again~" Lucien jabs and laces his hand together with Bren's and swings them gently. Bren rolls his eyes and lets out a weary laugh. "Oh no, you are right, guess I'll just have to punish you when we get home hm? Since you're being a spoiled little brat. Interrupting my class and all." Bren grins, noting how Lucien squeezed his hand. 

" _I'd like that very much Mr. Ermendrud._ " Lucien whispers, leaning in to gently bite Bren's exposed ears. Oh it was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end! Thank you so much for reading the second chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it! 🧀💛
> 
> Title: Mine, and Mine Alone.


	3. Keep me close, keep enemies closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really went all out on this chapter, so please don't be harsh because this is all very new to me and I'm honestly just simply indulging in all the things Ive ever wanted to write.

Another evening between the pair spent beautifully, with Lucien tending to his roses outside and tidying the house for the morning, to Bren cleaning his desk off and making their master bed romantic for a good night's rest. Once clean up was done, the two were nothing but suggestive stares and down right lewd motions. 

Lucien opens his mouth wide as he takes a large swig of wine. Bren bites his lip and smacks Lucien's ass right after. The two immediately down their wine and set the glasses in the sink before grabbing each other in a frenzy. Bren yanks Lucien down for a kiss but the tiefling slips from his grasp, and darts off towards the bedroom. Bren chases him down, going to open the door- 

**_Click._ **

"Lucien!? Open the door! Don't make me come in there with magic…" 

"Lucien? He's not here at this time, leave a message!" 

Bren sighs and shakes his head with an amused smile. " **Mooooooollymauk** … don't make me come in there with magic." 

" _Ooohhh~!_ Hello Bren! Have you come to my little den of sin?" 

Bren tries the door lock again and it doesn't move. "Mollymauk, please let me in? I want to rail that pretty purple tattooed ass of yours~" 

" _Snrk-_ **_AAAAHAAHAHAHAHAH!! OOHA-!_ **"

Lucien hits the floor with a solid thud and wheezes for a few moments before he manages to get to the door and unlock it, still laughing with tears running down his face. Bren walks in and immediately grabs him by the waist, tipping him backwards for a kiss. 

"Ohhhh~ _hello indeed_ … Bren, not a single soul in this bloody hell can make me laugh and be instantly horny in the same sentence, except you." Lucien praises him, leaning forward to kiss the stubble already grown on Bren's chin. 

"You know, you're the only one on this whole fucking earth I love doing it for." Bren smiles brightly, leaning down to pepper kisses all over Lucien's face. Bren listens closely to the soft giggles and bashful hums from Lucien, taking great delight in giving him kisses from horn base to neck and feeling rewarded in the sweet sounds he draws from Lucien. 

" _Breeeehhhh-nah~ love, darling?_ " Lucien softly whispers to Bren, his light lilt of a language Bren doesn't know making all of the hair on his arms stand up stiff. 

" _Yes, sweet little liebling?_ " Bren responds ever affectionately.

"Bren…I want to try something fun~" Lucien presses his hands to Bren's chest, pushing him back against the bed's edge. "And- I have a tiny request of you…" Lucien added on, twisting his fingers into Bren's long hair, petting the peach fuzz of his short shaved sides. 

"Of course love. What do you have in mind?" Bren asks in turn, grabbing Lucien's swaying tail and pulling on the base of it gently. A soft sound escapes Lucien's lips and he sinks down into Bren's lap without any resistance. 

"So… for my little idea… how would you feel, about tying me to the bedpost…? Just my wrists… nothing else? Would you be okay with that?" Lucien asks, leaning in to gently press feather light kisses into Bren's jawline. "Pretty please?" Lucien pleas, adding a flutter of his long lashes and more enticing kisses. 

Bren hums against the warmth, mulling it over deeply in his mind. His hands idle and trace small patterns against Lucien's skin and trail up his spine, feeling the raised ridges of his vertebrae. "I- I do not feel comfortable… retraining you.. like that… but- I… can restrain you… in-in a different way?" Bren nervously responds, a rare sight for anyone other than Lucien. Bren rarely let himself feel vulnerable like this… and Lucien of course wastes no time in giving him a good hug and kisses all over his face to soothe the impending anxiety. 

"I would love to try what you have in mind, thank you for being open to the idea, love. If you need to stop or feel uncomfortable-" Lucien starts, finding himself interrupted by a kiss to his lips from Bren's warm hands and mouth. "Pinch your thigh if I'm uncomfortable… thank you Lu- I- I meant, Lucien." Bren trips over his words, and Lucien happily gives him another reassuring kiss. 

"I love you Bren. You're the only one allowed to call me by my two names at any time." 

"... I love you so much Lucien. Maybe we should just combine your names… Lucimauk…? Mollycien? Lumauk?" Bren smiles weakly at his own terrible jokes, while Lucien snorts quietly at them. 

"Maybe I'll just combine my two favorite names? Lucien Ermendrud… Mr. and Mr. Ermendrud? _The Ermendrud's_. I personally think that's sexy." Lucien ponders, kissing over Bren's chest and neck more. Bren softly chuckles in return, smiling afterwards in a warm way that Lucien would give the world to cherish everyday. Bren sighs and pulls Lucien in for a hug, holding him tight and close. 

Bren comfortably rests his head into the crook of Lucien's neck, sniffling a little as he gives him one last kiss. " _I love you… and I don't know what I did to deserve you… but whatever deity gave you to me… I hope they know I am so grateful to have you._ " Bren whispers, simply holding his purple lover close. "I am sorry… I ruined the mood, didn't I?" Bren asks and pulls back quietly. Lucien stops his hips from starting their movement and holds him tight. 

"Absolutely not love… and you can thank yourself for being the one who rescued me. Give yourself a little credit when it's due!" Lucien pinched Bren's thigh a little roughly. 

" **Ow**! What was that for?" 

"For diminishing your worth. And also, apologize for lying to me. You didn't kill the mood. You enhanced it ten fold because now I'm all warm and bubbly inside... I want to fuck you so badly-" Lucien subsided for a moment, returning to his namesake and pushing Bren back into the bed and comfortable silk sheets. 

Bren lays back on the bed, his hands running up and down Lucien's hips, comfortably holding him close. "I'm.. I- I am sorry Lucien. I did not mean to lie to you." Bren sighs softly, earning a fairly gentle grind from Lucien as acceptance of his apology. 

" _Good boy Bren…_ would you maybe like to be my good boy tonight in lieu of tying me up? It's been such a long time since you were my good boy last.." Lucien trails off, and Bren eagerly nods, running his rough hands over Lucien's spine and back. 

"I would love that… I'd like to be good for you Lucien… please? I've had a long day… I'd love to do anything to pleasure you…" Bren softly offers, smiling fondly at how easily they trade off of one another, and how seamless it was. Lucien pets his fingernails through Bren's long auburn hair, undoing the elaborate ponytail on the back and letting it flow over the sheets. "Especially since you were good to me this morning. Will you take a rain check on that punishment I promised earlier?" Bren asks, smiling just enough to earn one back from Lucien. 

"Of course. But maybe tonight we forget about promises and just…-" Lucien cuts off, leaning down to swipe a kiss from Bren's lips. "Make love." Lucien finishes, moving off Bren's lap to sit on the bed, letting him move to a more comfortable position against the pillows. Lucien quickly crawls back into Bren's lap, starting up a slow grind against him. Bren groans softly, hands all over Lucien's body, touching and stroking and impatiently undoing Lucien's high waisted trousers with six too many buttons. 

"Why so _many_ Lucien-?" Bren whines,

"Why _not_ so many Bren?" and Lucien retorts in perfect time. They both dissolve into a short fit of laughter, and settle in to dive for another kiss before a loud knock was pounding at the door. A fast detangle of limbs and Lucien was already scuttling to the wardrobe and tossed Bren his soft checkered robe before affixing his own red silk one. Bren quickly dresses, though not as elegantly as Lucien does, and bolts to the door. 

"Coming!!" Bren cools his expression and clears his throat, with an equally disheveled and concerned Lucien right at his side. Bren opened the door to face a peculiar member of the assembly before him. Oremid Hass himself. 

"Ah, good even Bren, I hope I didn't disturb you too much." Oremid began, and happily paused to see the fluffy bengal cat of the Ermendrud's home trot up and rub against his leg. "M-may I?" Oremid asks, scooping Frumpkin up and holding the cat close. 

"Of course Heir Hass, I hope you did not trouble a trip here simply for my cat... Would you like to come in?" Bren offers and Lucien is relaxed enough to now move off to the kitchen and begin some tea. 

Oremid pauses and smiles brightly, stepping into the light floral fragrance of the home, and gives a gentle wave to Lucien as they pass one another. "Yes, a-about that. Bren, I do have quite the offer to discuss with you, and I'm terribly sorry to intrude on both of you so late in the evening. I thought I could catch you after the school bells rang, but I had missed you by quite a bit of time." Oremid took a seat on the couch of the comfortable living room and lovingly laid Frumpkin in his lap. 

"Please, come join me Bren. As much as I would have preferred this to be more… private, I know I can at least trust your partner, who might I add is quite adept at throwing off an investigation." Oremid notes, and Lucien freezes in place, dropping the container he was holding in the sink. Bren sat down and immediately turned his gaze to a scowl. "Pardon me… but might I ask, _why_ you're here, Master Hass…? I do not believe it was to pet my cat and accuse my husband." Bren replies coldly, narrowing his eyes intensely through Oremid. 

"No it was not Mr. Ermendrud. I was actually here to offer you this, on behalf of the Assembly." Oremid pulls out an official summons scroll, and hands it to Bren. "The late Master Ikithon's position for the Archmage of Civic Influence is becoming an uncomfortably hot topic among the Assembly, and we have been receiving quite a bit of backlash due to not having selected a candidate yet. So much so, that the public has begun to talk. Spreading rumors. It's too dangerous to leave unattended and too important a role to assign anyone within the Assembly… proper." Oremid notes, almost with an air of trepidation, sighing through his nose as he pet Frumpkin fondly. 

Oremid sets Frumpkin down on the floor once more and stands unceremoniously. "I hope you will accept this offer, it's important to everyone that someone with good intentions fills that spot. I've been quite… less than comfortable with Master Ikithon over the years, he wasn't a good figure for students, and between him and the headmaster and their… program, it's pushed students to a concerning fulcrum." Oremid smoothes his rather minimal robes out in his pause. "You've brought an enormous change and light to the academy, and hopefully you carry that to the Assembly, it is much needed from this harsh stricken environment the Assembly has cultivated over the years. I do thank you for that Bren." Oremid finishes, leaving Bren stunned. Lucien finally walks out, setting a platter of tea amongst the three of them. Bren blinks a few times in disbelief, staring down at the scroll and glancing his eyes back up to Oremid. 

"I would be honored to take such a position. But…-" Bren pauses, setting a hand on Lucien's thigh as his lover sits down on the open seat. "If you knew about the cover up… why have you offered me this?" Bren asks, and Lucien's arms are quick to hold him tightly. 

Oremid sighs again, smiling warmly and tipping his head towards them both. "Just because I don't appreciate you two going and breaking the law, doesn't mean it wasn't necessary. I had known of Master Ikithon's intentions and secrets for quite some time, and with the crown more than delighted to have the Volstrucker program, his word of _what_ he was doing was not enough to convict him in the eyes of the law. It was wise to… make sure he didn't come _back_ to the Assembly after his forced relinquishment of duty." Oremid explains, folding his hands over one another and turning his gaze towards Lucien. 

"I will give you a fair warning Lucien. Although you may have Oliver to give you _some_ protection, I know it wasn't an order by him to terminate Master Ikithon, regardless of his crimes to the young students of the Academy. That was an independent action. I will aid as much as I can to this covering, it is absolutely _crucial_ this stay within the Assembly and thankfully, Cobalt Soul walls, and never be known to the public. A stunt like this could be terrible for the image of both organizations. You two are quite lucky to have a scapegoat as good as it is, an attack from enemy lines, but unless we wrap this up quickly and quietly, I fear there may be more questions and concerns than answers we can provide." Oremid warns and Lucien nods in understanding. 

"We understand Master Hass, and we're terribly sorry you had to hear of this, we had been trying to keep it between us." Bren sighs and holds Lucien tight, earning a hug in return. "We'll do what we can to close the end of this investigation. There's a few more things that need to be filed away and a few records that need to be destroyed and it'll be done. The case will be cold and no one will find anything incriminating." Lucien assures and Oremid nods in agreement. 

"I'll see what I can do to help. In the meantime, both of you, be careful. The Martinet is very… hot on your trail. He won't appreciate such a deceptive act. Even if he too didn't like Master Ikithon, and even more so if it offers another reason to wage battle against the Krynn Dynasty." Oremid bows his head, shedding a little grit in wake of his motions. Bren stands and offers a hand to Oremid, bowing his head in return. 

"Master Hass, I would be honored to fill my old Master's position, and humbly accept the offer… Thank you, truly, for your incredibly generous and kind words. I only hope I may live up to your expectations." Bren smiles and Oremid happily accepts Bren's hand, shaking it firmly. 

"On behalf of the Soltryce Academy and the Cerberus Assembly, I welcome you, Archmage of Civic Influence. You'll be debriefed on protocols, succession of your status, and Assembly guidelines. You'll receive robes by the end of the week and your appropriate space in the Candles once they are rebuilt after the investigation has cleared. However, Master Ikithon's office within the Academy halls will, of course, be yours to clear and use." Oremid explains, and Bren bows his head once more. 

"I understand. I am deeply honored to take part in such a place of responsibility." Bren smiles and takes his hand back, holding the scroll tightly with both his palms. Oremid smiles and reaches down to pet Frumpkin _one_ more time before clearing his throat and straightening his posture, trying to hide his delight from the purring cat rubbing his cheek on his robes. "I'm quite excited to have you as a member of the Assembly. You're a talented soul, and a bright guiding light to many students so far. I've seen your classes, and you certainly have a love for the arcane arts. You're going to do phenomenal things within the Academy and Assembly Master Ermendrud." Oremid smiles warmly and bright once more, stepping towards the door, and nodding his head. "Thank you for inviting me in for the evening. Normally I would have just sent a messenger, but this was far too important to wait until morning." 

"I understand completely Master Hass. Thank you, again, for your kind words. Here, let me get the door for you." Bren offers, opening the door for Oremid and forcing a calm demeanor for a few more moments. 

"Thank _you_ , Bren. Good evening to you, and good evening to you as well Lucien. If you have the chance tomorrow, please come visit me. I'd like to work with you on some of those records to keep them from the Martinet." Oremid offers and Lucien nods, standing and shuffling to the door to see Oremid out. "Of course Mr. Hass… I'll make an effort to stop by your office." Lucien replies, waving him off. 

"Have a good evening Master Hass." Bren waves and Oremid waves back, turning and stepping out into the picturesque sunset of the evening. Bren slowly closes the door and shares a quiet stare with Lucien. They stand in silence, before Bren walks to the table and picks up the scroll. He unfurls it with haste and reads through it. By gods it was true… a promotional notice, signed by every member of the assembly in acknowledgment to Bren's acceptance of the position. Bren breathes in deeply and exhales in a shaky sigh, collapsing to the couch cushion. Lucien quickly walks over, grabbing Bren's head and tucks his face into his own abdomen, petting over his hair gently. 

"Love…? Are you okay?" Lucien asks quietly, voice barely above a whisper. Bren drops the scroll from his hands and wraps his arms around Lucien's waist. 

"We did it. I cannot believe it… and… oh my god I- I thought- he was- a-a-an-and you were, and, oh, _Lucien_. Lucien it's…-" 

" _You_ did it my love. Darling, it worked. Did you ever doubt your brilliance? If you did, you shouldn't have. I'm so proud of y _oOuH-!_ " Lucien's voice spikes as it's cut off, Bren standing up vigorously and hoists Lucien with him, pulling him down to crash their lips together. Lucien pulls back and gasps for air, laughing uncontrollably at Bren's sudden burst. "What-!? Was… Ah-Aaha-haahah!! What was that-?!" 

"I **_love_ ** you Lucien Ermendrud. I would never have done this without you." Bren smiles and kisses all along Lucien's neck and chest and cheeks, trailing up and down and tipping him at the waist for one last kiss on the lips. 

"I love you even _more_ Bren Ermendrud. Now, are you going to tease and kiss me all night or are you going to finally let me fuck you?" Lucien pouts, playfully batting his eyelashes and grabbing two fistfuls of Bren's auburn locks and tugging lightly. Bren's cheeks burn bright crimson and he grips Lucien's hips, pulling them flush to one another's chest. "You had better fuck me _so good_ that I can't walk tomorrow."

" _Oh- it's on_." Lucien whispers and leaves a rough bite to Bren's neck, kissing and staying just long enough to suck a light hickey in the works. Lucien untangled himself from Bren, bolting back to the bedroom and Bren giving chase. Bren managed to grab the back of Lucien's robe, pulling him back and recklessly pinning him to the hallway wall, returning a rough bite to his tattooed neck. Lucien plays it dirty, grabbing Bren's cock through his pants, making Bren lose his grip and double over. 

Lucien slips away again, laughing at Bren and running into the room to strip off his clothes with haste. Bren lags behind and laughs along, fighting to walk and pull off his robe while navigating the hall and doorway. Bren chucks his heavy robe at Lucien, who ends up getting smacked in the face with a pile of fabric. Lucien carefully pulls it from where the sleeve caught his horn tip, giving Bren time to strip his shirt and pants with ease. Once Lucien had finally extracted the robe from his horns and jewelry, careful not to rip anything, Bren was already on the bed and stroking himself slowly. 

"Oh, you're slow tonight Liebling, looks like I win this round, and get to request how I want to be fucked." Bren teases, moaning softly as he pumps his shaft with steady strokes. Lucien shakes his long hair back, biting his lower lip and quirks an eyebrow incredulously. 

"Oh, what about before, when I beat you to the bedroom?" Lucien inquires, slowly getting to his hands and knees to crawl across the bed, tail curling and swishing provocatively. Bren moans again, feeling bolstered by the sexy display before him. "Mmm.. that didn't count, you weren't naked yet." Bren points out and Lucien nods and shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, okay, okay, fair- well, in that case-" Lucien rests his chest between Bren's thighs, pressing deep kisses into the interior of each, alternating legs between kisses. "How would you like me this evening, my brilliant Mage?" Lucien teases, trailing kisses up and down Bren's thighs.

"I have oh so many options… how can one mortal man choose? I almost want to take you like I had you this morning… but…" Bren lingers on the thought, continuing to stroke himself lazily, watching Lucien's eyes flick down to watch his hand, a dark purple forked tongue darting out to wet his beautiful lips. "Maybe someone's hungry for me hm?" Bren pulls his hand away, reaching up to grab hold of Lucien's jaw and pull his face down. 

Lucien immediately opens his mouth, eagerly wrapping around Bren's tip. Bren strokes a hand against Lucien's horns, roughly taking hold of the base and squeezing. Lucien gives a full body shudder, gasping and accidentally swallowing around Bren. " _Achk-_ Br-en-!" Lucien's voice cracks and he pulls back a little, taking a few deep breaths before readjusting himself. 

Bren halts his movement and immediately turns to a gentle touch and strokes, sitting up with a fevered jolt. "Lucien- a-are you okay!? Are you hurt? W-was it too much?!" Bren nervously inquires and Lucien softly pinches the outside of Bren's thigh in response while catching his breath. "Ow- n-noted, oh I'm, I'm, so sorry love." Bren cards his fingers through Lucien's hair, eventually earning an appeased purr from the tiefling. "That was a little too much… they're _sensitive_ love… a little bit feels good but clamping down _hurts_." Lucien gestures to his horns and Bren nods in understanding. "Of course, I promise I'll be more careful. I know you like some pain.. but there's a limit…" Bren concludes and Lucien nods in agreement. "See, you got it right off the bat. Just don't, grab them so firmly. In the meantime… no more touching me." Lucien dictates, pushing his palms to Bren's chest and pressing him to the mattress. Lucien slithers back down between Bren's legs and starts on more kisses, up and down his thighs, biting at them with a sweet, seductive glare in his eyes. 

Bren accepts the push to the bed and settles in, twitching occasionally at the bites to his legs. That ugly little knot of guilt in his throat from accidentally hurting Lucien slowly backed down, and left him with a gaping mouth and his hands grasping at the sheets for some kind of purchase. " _Luuuuuciiiieeenn~_ " Bren quietly calls out, keening for more of Lucien's mouth on him. 

"Now _that's_ a good boy. Sit back and let me play with you~ I promise you're going to feel so good after we're done." Lucien whispers, finally trailing his mouth back down to kiss and lick a long, flat, hot, stripe up the underside of Bren's cock. Bren shudders violently at the shift, and exhales deeply as he sinks into the pillows behind him. Lucien gets to work, happily swallowing down around Bren's shaft, sucking painfully slow and out of rhythm, delightfully indulging in Bren squirming at each inconsistent suck. 

Lucien eagerly lines two manicured fingers to Bren's ass, gently opening with one finger and pressing into him with the first knuckle. Bren hitches his breath, choking on it for a moment before giving a shaking sigh as Lucien works him open. Lucien takes a few more moments, savoring Bren before popping off with a lewd _slurp_ and marveling at Bren's flushed red erection. " _Mmmm_ ~ you're so pretty like this Bren~ stay right here and wait, I'll be right back." Lucien slides off the bed edge and shuffles to the night stand, locking eyes with Bren as he opens the top drawer, digging around for a brief moment, and retrieving a nearly empty bottle of lubricant. 

"Ah-haha-... Sorry, I, uh… I missed you when you were busy last weekend…" Bren blushes and tries to hide his face, and Lucien leans over to offer a loving kiss to his chin. "Awe… Bren! That's so cute of you~ have you been wanting me in charge for a while?" Lucien asks; Bren wastes no time to nod, even while hiding his face among a pile of pillows. Lucien purrs and showers kisses all over Bren's chest and chin. "Looove! Why didn't you say something sooner? You know I'm always happy to indulge you." Lucien coos, walking around to his lounging position on the end of the bed and settling back down between Bren's thighs. 

"Well… you know, I… I want it but I also really like taking you too so, it's been, off and on, and I… I don't-" Bren worries, and Lucien chuckles in response. 

"I don't mean to laugh at you Bren, but love, please. You can ask me _anything_. Just say the word, you know I love seeing you happy and pleasured and loved." Lucien sighs, pressing a line of kisses up Bren's stomach and making him squirm and laugh at the ticklish sensation. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry- I, oohoho, oh goodness I-I feel so embarrassed…" Bren laughs a little more, letting go of the pillows and opting to squish Lucien's cheeks in his palms. Lucien sneakily coats his hands in lubricant while his mouth keeps kissing and blowing little raspberries into Bren's stomach, wiggling his first finger back into Bren's ass. Bren trips over his own laughter and sputters out several moans and easily finds a grip on Lucien's silky hair, pulling it forward to bring him closer. 

"Is this what you want Bren? Someone to take you apart? Just little by little? You can nod if you'd like…" Lucien offers, pressing his finger in again to the second knuckle, eyes trained on Bren's face, watching an affirmative nod follow a string of moans. 

Lucien hums and continues inching his finger in slowly, pumping and easily working Bren open. Once he'd finally deemed Bren open enough, Lucien added a second finger, repeating the same slow knuckle to knuckle process. "Oh my _goodness_ Bren, you're so tight and wound up~ you need to relax dearest…" Lucien whispers, pressing more kisses to Bren's abdomen. Bren whines and wiggles a little, panting and shaking his head. 

"No? What's the matter, love? Are you uncomfortable?" Lucien asks.

Bren nods and adjusts stiffly. 

"Oohhh… how would you like to be then? On your belly?"

Bren nods again, warm blush rising hotter to his cheeks.

Lucien pulls his fingers out and maneuvers off of Bren to let him readjust the way he wanted to be. Bren comfortably rests his face into a pile of pillows and moves a firmer pillow under his stomach for support to his shaking legs. Bren slumps his weight to the bed and sighed, repeating a cycle of relaxing deep breaths until he takes a look back at Lucien with a sheepish smile. "Promise… you'll be gentle…? I-I know what I said earlier but-" Bren starts up and Lucien reaches down to kiss Bren's forehead with a swell of affection. "Of course I will. I'll be very gentle, if you want or need anything, you know what to do. I trust you Bren." Lucien replies and gives Bren _one more kiss_ on the nose and waddles to the end of the bed again, on his knees. Lucien pats the mattress and retrieves the lubricant from earlier and recoats his hand, easily sliding one finger in, and even finding a second finger sliding in with greater ease. 

"That's my good boy. So well behaved, ass up and face down in a pile of pillows. So good for me, _so obedient_ , so willing and sweet, and oh all those pretty moans!" Lucien's tone spikes to that of his playfully dominant role, making Bren melt into the silk sheets and down pillows even more. Bren smiles and keeps up his blush, desperately trying not to rut into the pillow below him. 

"Ja… mm.. I'm- you're good boy~ only you~ _only for you Mistress_ …~" Bren quietly whimpers out, especially the last part, burying his face deep into the pillows. Lucien quickly digs his knuckles in deep and begins to scissor Bren open, watching the sweet wizard beneath him quiver. 

" _Mistress???_ Did I _hear_ that right, Bren, my dearest? You want me to be your _Mistress?_ Oooh~ oh you just keep giving me so much my good boy! Go on~ say it again~" Lucien excitedly eggs Bren on, twisting and curling his fingers in deep. Bren yelps and moans subsequently after, bucking his hips from the pleasure. 

"More~ more of that… p-please? Please… Mistress?" Bren begs and Lucien responds with a sudden invigorating thrust with his fingers, jamming them into Bren's sweet spot. 

Lucien hums at the finely disheveled, begging, moaning mess of his lover on the bed, pulling his fingers out and reaching down to give Bren a few more strokes. Bren howled and bucked against the friction, dying for just a little more. Lucien pulls his hand away again, finally taking the last of the lubricant and coating his firmly erect cock and tossing the empty bottle aside. Lucien pushes Bren's hips down to the bed, lining his tip up to Bren's entrance. 

"Now then… my good boy, since you've been just so delightful this evening, are you ready for your reward? You've earned it, not even a single grind against the pillow~ you must want this so badly." Lucien teases, gripping Bren's ass to spread him apart before pressing in slowly at first. Bren flinches and gasps, before registering what was happening, and pressing his hips back into Lucien's cock. 

" _Y-yj-ja- ja ja ja ja ja, bitte mehr, mehr, mehr!_ " Bren chants and rocks his hips back and forth, craving more than he expected. And Lucien was all but eager to give. A few easing in, gentle thrusts, loosening Bren up the rest of the way and giving his body time to adjust to the stretch. Just enough to enjoy the sharp inhales of pain mixed with sweeter than honey slurring of zemnian begging and pleas. Oh, how Lucien could stay this way forever. But more importantly, Bren had finally worked himself to the hilt of Lucien's shaft, letting out a moan of satisfaction. Lucien found himself digging into Bren's hips, thrusting in once deeply, if not simply to elicit another satisfying cry from his lover. A rare sight, and all for him to enjoy. Lucien bit his bottom lip and picked up a pace, easing into a steady, rocking rhythm, knocking the bed frame to the wall and watching every _ounce_ of stress and pent up energy release from Bren's body as he finally submits fully and turns to mush against the pillows. 

" _Mehr…mehr, mehr...bitte mehr, Liebes, Ich liebe die Art, wie du mich fickst_." Bren babbles on in zemnian, arching his back and quivering as he gets closer, closer, and closer to the edge. Lucien could feel it, the way Bren collapses, the way he tightens around as he's fucked- and in a matter of seconds he's hit with a crash of euphoria, crying out loudly and shaking as he falls forward and out of Lucien's grasp. 

Lucien shivers and pauses, forcing Bren's hips back up and into place. "Ooh, oh oohoho… oh my my my, good boy, cumming so good around me! Can I finish inside of you love?" Lucien asks, never halting his thrusts. Bren whimpers and shakes his head, pulling and twitching his hips away, already feeling overwhelmed and sore. Lucien pulls out, groaning at the loss of warmth and tightness around his cock. Bren rolls over to the left side of the bed and flops an arm over his face. Lucien curls up next to him, shifting the arm out of Bren's eyes to look at him fondly. 

"Satisfied in only one round?" Lucien pouts and pushes his bottom lip out. Bren shakes his head again, steading his breathing to come down from his orgasm high. 

"Not even _close_. But I can't take a pounding like your slutty self can." Bren grins and grabs Lucien's chin and yanks him into a kiss. Lucien gasps for a moment, completely caught off guard by the sudden shift in mood. 

The kiss felt feverish at first, and then melted into a slow passion, Bren caressing his palms over Lucien's sides to inch him closer. Lucien following every step, hips eagerly leaning into the touch. Eventually their hands found one another, as if magnets of opposite poles attracting from a short distance. Well coordinated and easily done. It's simply their nature. What's not in nature in Bren finding the ring Lucien wears on his left thumb, fiddling with it eagerly, as if to wiggle it off. Lucien pulled away, taking his left hand with. 

"What are you doing Bren?" 

"Taking off the ring…?" 

"You know I don't take this one off. It.. you know… gives me this." Lucien motions to his chest and dick, frowning deeply. 

"I-I know. But… I love the other version too. I know this makes you happy but… I love Lucien. Not just the ideal version. But I love her too." Bren notes, grabbing Lucien's thumb and slowly sliding the ring off. Lucien doesn't resist this time, letting his glamorous alter self fade. Deep scars across his chest, on the underside of his pectorals as well. Thin raised scars across his arms and neck, and a soft bush of curly dark hair hiding Lucien's clit. Lucien blushes warm mahogany and turns his face away. Bren marvels at the sight and brushes his fingertips over the scars and bumps and "imperfections" as Lucien often called them. 

"You're _so beautiful_ Lucien. You really are." Bren whispers, eyes scanning and hands eagerly worshiping the body he loved. The person he truly fell in love with. 

"You say that but… this was _Mollymauk_ that did this. This is their body… I-" Lucien starts, and Bren stops him with another surprise attack kiss. 

"This is _your_ body. _You're_ in control. He's _a part_ of you. They're not all of you. But it did change you, and that's not a bad thing. I can tell you, I love all of you, very much, and would very much so like to give you pleasure, like this… and um… maybe eat you out...just a little…?" Bren sits up and pushes Lucien to the bed, resting on the pillows. "Please? Please Mistress? Please can I?" Bren pleads, already starting to sink between Lucien's legs and kiss the interiors of Lucien's thighs. 

"Ooohhh… oh! Alright, okay, it's… special and I'm…I'm sorry I didn't.. really… I don't want to be anything less than perfect for you…" 

"You already are." Bren smiles and immediately clamps his mouth around Lucien's clit, rubbing his tongue over it roughly and sucking down deep and heavy. This time it was Lucien's turn to gasp and writhe, hands dragging across the sheets and to Bren's head. Lucien felt himself slip a little, that familiar feeling of wanting to just lose himself…slip into that deep subspace and let Molly take the reigns. 

"- _bloody hell Bren, that's- so… oouuuhhh…_ " Lucien grips Bren's hair and tugs his head down, forcing the tongue to dip lower and lave over his lips. Bren hums and continues inching downwards until he could finally press his tongue deep inside of Lucien. Bren was practically drowning in pussy, his nose buried deep in soft curls, his chin and mouth diving all the way in until they were submerged in the sweet tide of Lucien violently cresting his orgasm. " **_Breeeeen-_ ** _ohfuck oh fucking fucking- gods sweet- Bren!_ " Lucien's voice fumbles, his hands painfully pull on Bren's hair, but Bren continues to suck and drink in every drop of Lucien's delicious squirt. Bren sucks and tongues down Lucien all the way through his shaking orgasm, finally pulling his face away and licking up the dripping mess on his lips. 

"Delicious… thank you Lucien… if… if I may?" Bren wipes his chin with the back of his hand and shuffles himself to his knees to reveal himself hard again. Lucien nods lazily, drooling and letting his mouth hang open in the afterglow of his orgasm. Bren strokes himself a few times just to be sure and carefully grabs the backs of Lucien's knees, pressing them forward and lining himself up to sink in smoothly and slowly. Bren moved Lucien's legs to let them rest on his shoulders, digging his hips to drive all the way into Lucien in one full thrust. Lucien jolts and shudders at the sudden fullness, still tight and throbbing. Bren gave him a few shallow thrusts until Lucien acclimated to the sensation, leaning down for a few wet kisses along each scar, but especially the one in the center of his torso. 

Bren pauses and looks up, seeing Lucien with tears running down his cheeks and staining the pillows underneath. Bren smiles and delivers a load of kisses that trail up to capture Lucien's lips. Lucien tightens his grip on Bren's head, pulling him as close as he can get. " _Does it feel good?_ " Bren whispers between kisses. Lucien clings to Bren, nodding and sobbing between kisses. 

"What a good boy, taking me in all at once, tight and _deep_ … would you like me to fuck you rough or sweet and gentle?" Bren follows up, tucking his head into Lucien's chest. Lucien happily holds Bren close, taking the opportunity to ground himself and think. Lucien nods his head, gently carding his fingers through Bren's hair. " _Gentle…_ " Lucien requests, meeting Bren for another savory kiss, blooming a warm passion inside of him. Bren obliges, rocking his hips in a fine tuned rhythm, the one that rubs right where Bren _knows_ it feels the best. Lucien shivers and buckles his knees, yanking Bren's shoulders down further. Bren lightly chuckles, stroking and thrusting into that sweet spot a few more times, delightfully indulging in the moans and desperate whimpers falling from Lucien's lips as he's undeniably enjoying every second of this. 

"Right _there!!!_ " Lucien whimpers, trying to angle his hips to get the same spot on each thrust. 

"Oh? Ja? Do you like it when I pleasure you?" 

"Yes- god bloody dammit- _Breeeeehhhn-_ **_please_** , again!" Lucien pleads, already feeling pent up and insanely horny just from the little stimulation Bren offered. 

"What a beautiful Mistress, you trust me so much with your body… thank you… I'd like to do nothing but worship it as it was meant to be." Bren smiles fondly, snapping his hips into Lucien again, rutting and picking up his pace to catch that sweet spot again, and again, and again, and _again,_ the two of them closely holding each other and meeting their hips in a well practiced choreography of knowing what feels perfect for the other. Bren thrusts deeply and slightly upwards, and Lucien meets him with a downward push and sweet fluttering of his thoroughly soaked pussy. There were no more words, only a quiet moment between them to kiss, to build each other's anticipation, to listen to one another's touches and groans and shakes. Closer… 

Just a little closer. 

Bren kisses away the tears from Lucien's cheeks as they rolled down, feeling his own eyes water at the beautiful sight below him. Lucien's face tangled in a warm pleasure, opening his eyes just long enough to stare back into Bren's crystalline blue irises. Bren kisses each eye, a blood diamond that shimmers and reflects the lowlight of the dimming sunset that fell into a hazy night sky. Caught in a haven all their own, neither felt the oncoming rush of pleasure, both of them grasping each other tightly and cumming simultaneously, Bren moaning lowly into Lucien's neck and Lucien shouting Bren's name for every deity in the world to hear. The two collapse after a long moment, rolling to their sides and never leaving the other's embrace. 

And the both of them fell sound asleep right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR! I know this was maybe a stranger chapter but I really wanted to write some fresher, different content than what I usually draw so aye!
> 
> Translations:  
> Ja=yes/yeah  
> Bitte= please  
> Mehr= more  
> "[...] Liebes, Ich liebe die Art, wie du mich fickst." = "Love, I love the way you fuck me"

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations for the German included in the text!  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> "Thank you my Love, let's get some rest, okay?"  
> "You are right...I love you Bren."  
> "Ja" : "Yes/yeah"  
> "Thank you my Love"
> 
> Chapter 2? I do not know when but keep them peepers peeled! 
> 
> -Cheese 🧀💛


End file.
